Strangest Way to Love
by Nightmarishwriter
Summary: Well here is the first and Only DarkraiXCresselia story I have done. Cresselia has a crush on darkrai but isn't sure how darkrai felt about her. Well one fateful day, she finds out.  Sucky summary alert


Strangest Way to love

by ~LunaTheDarkrai

Strangest Way to Love  
>Well here is a DarkraiXCresselia story that doesn't totally tick me off... Enjoy.<p>

The scent of salty air filled my senses as I floated around my small island of Fullmoon.

Today was perfect! Warm, sunny and Darkrai free. I smiled at this and tossed my head up towards the sky just in time to see mew.

I shivered slightly at the sight of the pink cat pokemon. He (or she, I really couldn't tell) would ruffle my feathers every time he would fly onto my peaceful island.

I sighed as Mew flew down to me calling out. "GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" I looked up at him utterly annoyed by this shouting.

But I sucked it up and quietly muttered under my breath. "Yes Mew?" Mew stopped within feet of me waving that long tail side to side in excitement. "Darkrai got his head stuck in the toilet again at the pokemon center!"

My eye twitched at this and I hissed to Mew. "Why should this concern me?" Mew's shoulder's hunched as he muttered to me quietly. "Well I thought you lo-"

That was when I quickly cut him off as my cheeks turned a bright rosy red. "I don't not love him! Who in hecks name gave you that idea? Hmmm? Who?" Mew floated back a few feet and quietly muttered. "Don't have to be so defensive about…"

"I AM NOT BEING DEFENSIVE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the feathers all over my body rose to full height.

Mew all of sudden bursted out into tears as he whined to me. "WWWWHHHHHAAAAA! I was just *hic* telling you that *sob* Darkrai was *sniffle* in *hic* trouble." My eye twitched again as I let my soft feather's lay flat again.

'Jeez… Now look…' I thought as I floated over to him nuzzling his cheek. "It's okay… I am sorry that I yelled…." I said softly to the cat pokemon as he began to calm down. "Now take me to darkrai…"

Mew all of sudden smiled and squealed as he flew off into the sky leaving me behind confused.

"I swear to Arceus that pokemon has more energy than a freaking… Well…" I shook my head at this and flew after him.

(A few minuets later)

I landed in front of Canaclave city Pokemon center with no mew. Of course.

I sighed once more and floated inside towards Nurse Joy, who was sitting at the front desk looking very disturbed.

When she saw me she pointed towards the girl's room and then looked towards the door shaking.

My eye twitched again and I hissed under my breath. "Ohhhh he's gonna get it now." I quickly floated into the bathroom.

When I got inside I immediately spotted Darkrai's backside from one of the stalls. "DARKRAI!" I roared as I floated over to the stall ready to give him the freaking butt kicking of his life.

I heard a "Oh shit" and he began to try to pull himself from the toilet bowl. I sighed frustrated and continued to watch his futile efforts to get out of the porcelain throne.

Finally after about five minuets he went still and he said letting his arms hang loose. "Am I going to die?" I sighed and nodded slowly as I unhooked my small paw like things from my chest. "Yes now how do you want to do this? Painful and quick or slow and horrendous?"

I heard a gasp from Darkrai as he began to try to pull himself out again. I giggled softly as I watched the nightmare pokemon struggle with something so trivial as this.

"Darkrai… How did you get in there by the way?" I asked in my softest sweetest voice I could. Darkrai shuddered and then fell quiet.

I sighed again then jabbed him with one of my paw like things hissing. "I can torture the information out of you…."

I then shuddered at the words. I truth I would never hurt the dark type, I must admit I have a "thing" for him. The only people who know is Uxie and Arceus (Of course)

Darkrai let out a low hiss as he said in his darkest voice. "I was watching this girl and then… I slip and got my head stuck in here…"

I shuddered at this and began to bristle furiously.

He was looking at another girl! How dare he! How dare-

I gasped at these sudden thoughts and quietly began shaking my head side to side. He was just a friend, he wouldn't have feelings for me… Would he? Even if he did, I wouldn't have the courage to tell him.

I noticed that Darkrai was silent through this whole thing. It was like he was listening to my thoughts.

"Erm… Cresselia?" He said finally after a few more awkward moments. "Are you okay?" I sighed deeply and then looked down towards him. "D-Do you need help out?" I asked him quietly, trying to hide the fact that I was thinking about him.

I heard a sigh come from within the toilet bowl as Darkrai said. "Yes Cresselia that would be nice…." I smiled at him and then with my psychic energy I broke the bowl in half and Darkrai pulled his head out gasping. "Thank you…"

I blushed at this and then turned to leave when he said breathlessly. "Cresselia?" I turned around to face him and almost gasped.

His eyes were looking at me softly as he watched me float closer to him. "Y-Yes Darkrai?" I stammered as I got closer to him. All of sudden he grabbed me and planted a kiss on my lips. I all of sudden turned bright red as he deepened the kiss.

After a few moments he released the kiss but kept me in his embrace. "I love you…" He muttered to me as I looked up at him speechless. Darkrai sighed and then scratched my head softly. "I love you… Do you understand?"

I managed to move my head up and down. He smiled lightly then quickly released me before leaving out of the bathroom door.

All I could do was stare after him blankly.

He loved me?

HE loved me,

"HE LOVES ME!" I screamed happily as it finally sunk in.

A warm feeling spread across my body as I understood. I loved him and he loved me…

I floated out of the door and looked around for Darkrai. No signs. I sighed at this and looked outside.

He left with out another word... But I knew he would be back... I just knew...

At least I know he cares about me too.  
>End<p> 


End file.
